Days Off
by PiggyGal15
Summary: Another day off for the Spider Riders, but Lumen doesn't WANT Hunter to sleep all day! He wants to make Hunter help him work... or do all the work for him! LEMONS! MATURE! BE WARNED D


**I don't own Spider Riders!**

**Gosh! I feel like a pervert . Lemons are strong with this one! And it's kind of rape if you look closely... but I mean, Hunter enjoyed it in the end so... idk . Don't read if you don't like that kind of thing anyways T_T**

**R&R plz! 55 - that's what you'll get if you R&R, my pwnsome 5 nothing can beat it! SO R&R! =3**

**Let me just say this ONCE MORE! LEMONS AHEAD! =D**

Days Off

Hunter + Lumen

**Hunter's POV**

We've been fighting and training day in and day out, and haven't had a break in weeks. Suddenly, Lumen tells us all that we have a day off tomorrow.

I know last time I didn't get to sleep all day, but this time I will if it's the last thing I do!

**Lumen's POV**

I had a plan. It was one of the most ingenious things I had ever thought of.

Lately, Hunter's been more adorable than a girl, and I felt that as Prince of Arachna, it was my duty to 'investigate' his cuteness.

I would tell everyone we'll have a day off, and when everyone else is out, I'll have sweet, little Hunter all to my glorious self.

The only thing I have to do is watch out for Igneos. Last day of was... well what Igneos did that night was uncalled for.

My ass hurt for at least a week after. But I won't hurt my beautiful Hunter. I'll make it so enjoyable, he'll feel great after.

I'm such a generous, handsome, beautiful, nice - geez! I'm amazing! Look at all the wonderful things I can call myself! - Prince.

**Hunter's POV**

I heard a mumbling, droning on in the background. I didn't care. I was off in my own little world, sleeping peacefully.

Whoever was talking left, and soon it was quiet. I fell back to sleep immediately, and much to my dismay, was woken by the Prince. "What do you want?" I mumbled.

"i was hoping you could help me."

"With what?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Paper work!" He exclaimed.

I fell over and closed my eyes. "Get Igneos to help you, or something."

"But Igneos is training!" Lumen complained.

_Oracle! His voice is so _annoying!_ No wonder all the girls avoid him. _I thought, then said out loud, "Do it by yourself."

He pouted and answered, "But that's _boring_. Please do it with me? _Please?" _Now he was shaking my shoulder.

I sighed, "Fine."

Lumen smiled and told me that he would be waiting in the office room.

"What am I getting myself into?" I asked myself while getting dressed.

For some reason, I felt impending doom.

**Lumen's POV**

I couldn't help but smile while I walked towards the room which I would have much fun in later.

I entered and looked at the desk. Four large piles of papers lay promptly, teasing me of it's... boringness. I sighed and sat down.

I didn't have to wait long until Hunter opened the door and stepped in. My heart skipped a beat at his beauty. "Well then..." I said smiling, "let's get started!"

**Hunter's POV**

Lumen was starting to creep me out. At first, he help me (when I should have been helping him) then he stopped helping, and just stared. I felt as if he was a wolf, and I was a helpless bunny, about to be eaten.

"Uh, Prince? You going to work?" I asked him. He seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Oh! Sorry." He sighed and picked up his pen again.

As we were working, I noticed he stopped again. "Prince!" I complained. If he wouldn't work, neither would I. I put down my pencil and stared at his violet eyes.

"Hunter... how about we take a little break?"

I nodded, Lumen was acting very suspicious. Not to mention that he got up and locked the door. Just what was he planning?

**No One's POV**

Lumen was feeling like it was time. So he locked the door, and as he was coming back, he wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck. "Wha...?" Hunter gasped. Lumen shushed him and gently kissed Hunter's venerable neck. "P-prince?" Hunter struggled to break free, but Lumen had him locked in his arms.

"Stop struggling! Just... relax." The Prince soothed his prey. Then he thought to himself, _I can see why Igneos takes such pleasure in this. It's... kind of fun..._

Lumen took Hunter and pushed the unfinished papers off the desk. "Sit." He gestured to Hunter.

Reluctantly and regretably Hunter sat down, only to be surprised as the Prince pressed his lips on Hunter's.

Slowly, Lumen's tongue invaded Hunter's mouth. Hunter started squirming as a hand not his own, trailed up his stomach. Soon, Lumen was twisting and pulling Hunters nipples, enjoying the sweet sounds of pleasure Hunter was emitting.

With his other hand, Lumen undid Hunter's pants and started fondling his member. "L-lumen!" Hunter cried in surprise, only to be shut up by the attackers tongue.

Hunter started enjoying the Princes touches, when the tongue he was having fun exploring with his own, went down and touched his tip, he yelped again. The pleasure only got worse as the sucking went on. He could feel the pleasure raising, and on the verge of bursting. A finger invaded a place in which he never thought anyone would ever touch.

The finger invaded farther and farther in, until a second finger joined. "S-stop!" Hunter tried to plead. Now almost all of the pleasure had been replaced by pain.

"It'll get better." Lumen promised, but Hunter didn't believe him.

It wasn't until a third finger joined the first two when Hunter snapped out of his lustful trance and realized what the prince was doing. (because he's too dense to have realized any sooner)

"Lumen! T-this is... w-wrong!" Hunter panted, still trying to get the Prince to stop.

"Does it still hurt?" Lumen asked sheepishly and gently. He truly didn't mean any harm.

Hunter nodded slightly, when the Prince stopped playing with Hunter's hair and kissing his neck, to rubbing his nipples and sucking his member.

The pain disappeared a little, but it was still there. Lumen thought to himself, _stupid virgin! When I have sex with Igneos, it never hurts this much!_

The Prince could wait anymore. He just had to eat his precious rabbit.

He pulled his fingers out, and positioned himself. Then pushed in.

Hunter cried out in pain. But as Lumen kept going, that pain turning to pleasure and soon Hunter wanted more.

Lumen started going faster and faster, when Hunter finally reached his climax, and Lumen followed soon after.

**Hunter's POV**

I couldn't believe what he just happened! I had just had sex with the Prince! It's been a whole week and I still can't stop thinking about it! Damn him! Who does he think he is? He can't just go around and do as he pleases!

Oh! Well... I guess he kind of can... considering he's the prince. But still! Where are my Rights?

I avoided him for the whole week, and I planned to avoid him forever.

**Lumen's POV**

Well... my plan failed. Too bad. Guess I'll just have to put up with Igneos. Not that I really mind... hmm... maybe I can try my moves on Magma...

**Hm... idk if there will actually be a sequel... maybe... maybe not xD Maybe one of these days when I get bored**


End file.
